The Beast
by SoulEatingKahjits
Summary: Rajah Callicon fled home when she was only 12 to flee the goverment that had been protecting her. Watch as her world unfolds, expands, and crumbles while she tries to find her way in a war torn country. [Suggestive themes and mild language]
1. The Dust Cloud

She looked across the craggy space with her big cub eyes. Huge trees and tumble weeds spotted the land outside the city she lived in, Kvatch. Her tail flicked with interest at the coming dust cloud of visitors. Her mother came racing over to her.

"Rajah! Rajah, get in the house!" She screamed in fear. Rajah was terrified by the tone of her mother and got on all fours to sprint through the doorway of her sanctuary. Her mother was right behind her. She shut and locked the doors and put large steel sheets over the windows. Rajah, being the oldest cub, had only seen this happen once. That was during the plague that hit. Her mother kept her inside to keep her safe from the incurable disease. After that, Rajah never saw her friend Kimmy again. Her younger brother, Thamal, started crying from the confusion. His screeches were near deafening.

"Brother! Hush! We're playing hide and seek." Rajah quickly lied to her youngest sibling. Her baby twin sisters, the youngest of this full family, were asleep in their nests. Yalah and Nima were almost inseparable. Even in sleep they clung to each other. Her mother was the cities apothecary, so their small wooden building always reeked of ashes, stewing potions, and bitter herbs. Rajah was training to become an alchemist, just as great as her mother was. Her father crept down the stairs from his study, where he was always reading books that were written in some sort of ancient language. Rajah had been strictly forbidden to enter that room, but one day, while practicing her lock picking skills, she did so.

"Nala, are they here?" her father, Normico, hissed quietly. Her mother nodded gravely. Her graying, tiger-like fur was on edge. Her stripes seemed rigid. Her father's spotted coat spiked up as well. Rajah looked down at her silver and black coloring. She had some stripes but the mean boys always said they looked more like a tabby's stripes than a tigers. She wondered vaguely what the boys were doing now. Were they hiding like her family? Her father turned his icy blue eyes on his 12 year old daughter.

"Rajah, take your siblings and go play hide and seek in the basement." Normico motioned urgently. Her brother pouted.

"Smelly. No." Thamal growled. Rajah boxed her brother's proud ears. He mewed in pain.

"Go. Now." Rajah ordered, as strict as a 12 year old can be. Her mother scooped up Yalah and Nima and carried them down into the smokey room where they kept all their cooking potions. It smelled like a rotting mammoth in there. Rajah was sure to keep Thamal in front of her, so he couldn't scamper upstairs and protest anymore. The trap door that led to this room was shut and locked behind them. Nala squeaked involuntarily, then continued down the long stairs down. Thamal looked into a big pot full of a grey mix. He was about to stick a curious finger in when his mother hissed a warning.

"That's paralysis potion! Never touch that!" She snapped. Thamal flattened his small ears and slunk away from the batch. Rajah knew what was what. she knew a lot about potion making. She also knew, though her mother wasn't aware that she knew, that they had a whole stash of Skooma behind a fake panel in at least six different cases down here. Maybe that's what the dust cloud people were after.

"I'll count to ten and you go hide." Rajah knew Thamal would play along since she barely played with him anymore. She wasn't entirely interested in childish games anymore. She would never admit this in front of her mother, but she was more interested in the inn keeper's son. Thamal beamed and nodded. Rajah faced the wall and counted to ten slowly. She heard scuffling behind her. Her mother placed her newest kits in a large cauldron, wrapping them in her head scarf to keep them from fussing. Thamal hid in a burned out hearth, his dark fur blending in with the soot. Rajah looked to her mother and finally let her confusion and fear shine through her blue eyes. Her mother cooed and raced forward. She wrapped her first born in a tight hug, refusing to whisper lies like 'It will be ok' since Nala had no idea how this would turn out. A Loud thundering knock rattled the house above them. Rajah clung to her mother.

There was silence above them. Her father was obviously trying to pretend he wasn't there. the knock came again, accompanied by a voice. Still her father was silent. Rajah knew the trap door must've been hidden by the large saber cat rug Mother inherited from Grandmother Askumai. Finally, the door was bust down. Normico yelped.

"Why didn't you answer?" A man with a strange accent asked. Her mother mouthed the word Nord to her. Rajah bristled. she didn't trust or even tolerate Nords. They only saw the powerful Kahjit race as cats. Mere domestic tabbies with no future but crime and being turned into trophies around some "Hero's" belt.

"I'm sorry, I was above in my study. I didn't hear till the last knock, but apparently, you aren't one for patience." Her father replied. There was a thud and a loud Kahjit yowl.

"Do not mock me, kitty cat." The man spat vehemently. Rajah yearned to leap up there and tear his throat out with her bare hands. Her mother only squeezed her harder and scooted them behind the case that leaned against the stairwell. Their tails curled tightly around one another.

"My apologizes, Commander. One cannot help but make jokes in time of stress." Her father's voice was strained. Rajah pictured the commander's iron boots crushing her father's beautiful face. She bared her teeth and struggled to swallow more of her anger.

"So, You must know what I'm here for. If you're so nervous." The commander sneered. Her father groaned again. A quiet hiss escaped her father's lips that Rajah knew could only be heard by other Kahjits. Human's are rather deaf compared to the feline race.

"I have no sons old enough to join your useless war, Tullius." Normico pleaded. The commander tsked.

"I'm not here for your little snot-nosed boy. I'm here for your pride and joy. Your little kitten, the one you call Rajah." His voice was vile. Rajah was almost in tears. Her mother stroked her daughters long black hair. For once it was out of its usual braids.

"But she's a girl! They can't go to war!" the shock and fear in his voice only made her cry harder. The commander's armor shifted as he shrugged.

"High King's new rule. We're running out of men and woman want to fight." Tullius sounded bored now.

"She's not a woman, she's barely more than a child!" Her father leaped up. She could tell from the scraping of his claws against the wood floor. There was the sound of paper shuffling.

"Any female, of any race, between the ages of 12 and 25 must be drafted for the war. Too bad that beauty of your wife aged out last month. I would've loved if she made a late night visit to help 'treat' me." He laughed. Normico gave off a warning yowl. Rajah was chilled to the bone by the sound, but the men only laughed harder. The men came to order. There were three of them, including the commander. Their family could take them, if Thamal joined. "So where is the pretty?" The commander paced the floor causing dust to fall from the floorboards on to them and sprinkled onto their muzzles, threatening to make them sneeze. Nala held it in, but Rajah couldn't. She let out the faintest squeak of a sneeze and the soldiers up stairs froze. Rajah was so frightened, she even held her breath.

"What was that?" one of the Commander's wing men pressed her father. He took a deep breath.

"Probably just one of the potions bubbling downstairs from our Apothecary shop." Normico shrugged it off.

"Mind if we check?" The commander's eyes twinkled with malice. Rajah looked at her mother. All her mother could do, was look down at her daughter and pray to the divine that this wasn't the last time she could hold her like this.

"Why would you want to check my potions? Know anything about alchemy, Tullius?" Rajah's father mocked him yet again. The commander's smile went away.

"Just making sure filth like you aren't hiding any moonsugar or Skooma from the Empire." Tullius kicked aside the rug, allowing streams of candlelight flow through the cracks in the boards. The commander tried the door. He was miffed to find it locked. "Little suspicious you'd lock it." the commander commented.

"My son almost fell into a pot of poison last week, I've made a habit of locking it so 'accidents' wouldn't happen." Normico pulled out a large ring of keys. "Now, which is it?" He mumbled.

"I'm moving the twins." Nala whispered to her daughter. Rajah nodded and allowed her mother to pad away. She watched her silhouette bend down and pick up the two identical spotted orange kits. They were simple little fluff balls who barely even cried. Rajah's mother told horror stories about how when Rajah was a kit, she would keep the whole city up with her crying. Her mother returned to Rajah and placed a fake panel in the space she had come from just as the door opened.

"There. Empty stewing room. It smells horrid down there, as a fair warning." Normico followed the men down. They all gagged at the stench that Rajah had grown up with. She almost found comfort in the bitter reek. Almost.

"Gods! What do you stew down here? Death?!" A solider cried. Normico laughed.

"No. Just potions of strength, healing, and paralysis." Normico scoffed. He inched near the pot full of the grey liquid. The commander eyed a pot that had a single nightshade petal on top.

"This looks an awful lot like Skooma, old friend." Tullius growled. Normico narrowed his eyes.

"It's a potion of cure disease." He corrected him. "With nightshade as a substitute for vampire powder." Normico took his turn to sound bored. The commander nodded to the men and they started to raid the basement.

"Thamal!" Rajah hissed in fear. He'd be found...and possibly killed for being down here. Next sound to meet her ears was the strangled cry of her brother. The bastard dragged him by his tail. She watched it unfold through a crack in the bookcase.

"Thamal! What in Oblivion's name are you doing down here?!" Normico scolded his son. After he had freed him from the solider's grasp of coarse. Thamal flattened his ears in shame.

"I was playing hide and seek with the other boys...then the men came." Thamal crafted. Rajah gave a sigh of relief.

"How'd you get in? The door was locked." Tullius pressed. Thamal leapt behind his father in fright.

"Don't be mad. I picked the lock. I wanted to practice like the other boys." Thamal was an excellent liar, in any case. His father growled at him, following the lie.

"Maybe you should stop hanging out with these 'other boys' Thamal. Now go to your room immediately. Father has business to attend to." He motioned to the armored men. Thamal's face lit up.

"Are you here to buy potions?! Mother makes the best. She's out on a trip to get ingredients now and-" Thamal blabbered on. Normico pulled on his son's ear.

"I said now!" He pushed his soon up the stairs, who sulked up, dragging his curved tailed behind him. "Kids these days." Her father scoffed. The commander was not amused.

"Your son seems suspicious, Normico." Tullius growled. Normico flattened his ears and bared his teeth.

"Touch my son and it'll be the last thing you do." He hissed. The soldiers unsheathed their weapons but the commander waved them off.

"A family man, are you? Well then, I'll take extra delight in tearing it apart." He grinned, showing off yellowing teeth. Nala clung to her daughter. Rajah curled tighter into her mother, fearing it'll be the last time she will ever hear that heart beat. The men continued to search. They knocked over pots and pans, stabbed their swords into thick concoctions, and knocked along the walls. Even if they found the Skooma, that would be enough to jail her father. A solider kicked in a panel. The one that blocked the room where Rajah had found the stash.

"Empty!" He shouted. So they had hid all their bottles. She had no idea why they even crafted the wretched potion. Then the solider knocked on the panel to their hiding space. He pressed against it, knocking loudly and waiting for the echo. There was silence. Normico's tail flicked back and forth in anxiety. The solider moved away and the girl's let out a collect sigh of relief. But they moved too soon. The panel was kicked in by solid metal boots. Flying pieces of wood struck Nala in the head, knocking her unconscious. The twins began to cry.

"Found you, kitten." Tullius stuck his face in. He reached in and grabbed for her. She curled back and hissed. Rajah swung a daring paw at him and caught him under his helmet. Her claw struck something wet. Tullius howled in pain and tipped back. His wing men rushed to his side. Rajah bolted out of the annex and flew up the stairs. Thamal was waiting above. He was shocked to see her, but he acted quickly.

Thamal grabbed father's sword off the table and chucked it at her. She caught it easily. He handed her a bag full of potions and food and rushed her out the door. She ran blindly into the city. The traffic was impossible. Rajah ducked and weaved through carriages of horses and ducked into her friends barn. She quickly picked the lock on the chest with her shaky hands and ripped out the hide armor her friend had made her. She slipped it on and peeked out the door. Tullius and his men were standing in her doorway, looking back and forth. Blood gushed from Tullius's eye.

"Find that damn cat now! When I'm through with her, she'll be nothing more than a damn rug." The commander shouted. People in the street became worried. They started to slowly surround the house.

"You can't take my daughter! Leave her be!" Rajah's mother was pulling at the Commander's arm. He threw her into the street and she was nearly trampled by a horse, but Normico calmed the horse before any damage could be done.

"Rajah? What...Why are you wearing the armor?" A light voice said behind her. She leapt up and spun around to face her redguard friend, Anisin.

"They're drafting us for their bloody war! He's after me. I need to get away, Anisin." Rajah pleaded her friend. Anisin nodded. She hobbled over to their best horse. Anisin could not be drafted because when she was young, she got her leg crushed by a millstone and was forced to have it removed. She came back on her crutch, leading their horse Nightmare.

"He's the fastest, and is hard to see at night, due to his black coat. Travel only by night and find a caravan to join. May the gods watch over you, my feline friend." Anisin bid her farewell and handed over Nightmare's reins. Rajah nodded and mounted the 15 hands high stallion.

"Watch over my family." Rajah answered in a response and Anisin nodded. Rajah snapped the reins and burst from the barn. Thankfully the soldiers were blocked by the crowd. They couldn't get to the fleeing Kahjit fast enough.

"I'll find you, Rajah Callicon! I swear by the Gods I will!" Was the last words she heard before fleeing her hometown and heading towards a new start.


	2. Lost and Found

SEVEN YEARS LATER

Rajah crept along the moonlit forest. Her tabby like dappled pelt blended in well with the dark, dying woods. She could pick up the faint smell of smoke and the whispers of people. Campers. She grinned, her sharp teeth gleaming. Her favorite kinda people. She snuck into a bush and peeked out into the clearing. A group of young women and two young men were all gathered around a camp fire. The women were laughing and singing, the men were drinking an flirting with the women. They were a mixed batch of imperials and nords. She spotted several of her objectives easily. There was a chest with a simple lock, empty tents to raid, and the main prize was the elk that was roasting. She hasn't eaten in days.

Rajah licked her lips and padded silently to the other side of the camp, where the chest was. She crouched down onto her belly and slid over to it. She picked it with ease and cracked open the lid. Weak armor, weak weapons...ah, a bag of about 250 gold. She pocketed it. That should feed her for a few weeks. She slipped the lid shut and retreated back into the darkness. The group was too drunk to notice. Rajah slid around towards the tents. This would be a bit trickier.

"Our trip to Kvatch was amazing!" A girl called. Rajah faltered at the mention of her home town. She snuck in between two tents to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"I know right!" A nord male agreed. An imperial girl flicked her hair, which flowed down onto her bouncy breasts that were accented by the bodice he wore.

"I wasn't impressed by the apothecary shop though." She sniffed. Rajah's fur bristled. She put a hand on the orcish mace she stole. She knew her family wouldn't be proud of her thieving and stealthy ways, but it was the only way to survive.

"Awh, I thought the boy was cute." A nord female cooed. They may mean Thamal. At this year, he'd be turning ten. Her twin sisters would be nine. Her mother would be 37 and her father would be 41. She didn't know of her family lived or moved. She didn't dare send a letter.

"Their beasts, Ingrid. They can't be cute." An imperial male sneered. Beasts? Maybe it was her family!

"Oh knock it off, Cahoen. Just because they're Kahjit, doesn't mean they are inferior." Ingrid chided the ignorant guy. Rajah was dying to step forward and press for details but realized she had a job to get back to. If she didn't fill her quota then the Guild would kill her. Rajah stepped back and then went through a tent that obviously belonged to the girls. Dresses and jewelry were cast everywhere. She threw all the jewelry into a bag she made out of a fine dress by wrapping the sleeves around the opening to seal it off. She pocketed any gold for herself. Suddenly there was a rustle outside the tent. She was caught!

The door flipped open and the girl popped in. At first she had her eyes closed. Rajah took this to her advantage and sprung at her. She covered the girl's mouth and pulled out the orchish dagger out of the sheath around her thigh and pressed it to her neck.

"Don't utter a single sound! Now I'm going to remove my hand and ask you a few questions. If you try to scream for help, you'll be dead before the breath even enters your lungs, got that?" Rajah threatened. The years alone toughened her up. She lived by herself for 3 years before the Guild found her trying to steal a load of bread. They were impressed she had snuck that far into their camp without notice so they decided to keep her. The girl nodded in response to Rajah's command. Rajah removed her taloned hand. The girl gasped for air.

"You went to Kvatch. Who ran the apothecary shop?" Rajah pressed. The girl blinked. She obviously wasn't expecting that question. She bit her lip.

"Uh, a family of Kahjits. Why do you-" Rajah cut the woman off.

"What were the names of that family?" She pointed the dagger at the woman's heart. The nordish girl put a hand to her chest.

"Uh...uh, the woman was, um, Nali, Mala, something like that!" She leaned back away from the blade. Rajah narrowed her blue eyes.

"Nala?" Rajah somewhat corrected her. The Nord woman nodded.

"Was her husband there, her children?" Rajah heard desperation in her voice. The woman narrowed her eyes in a questioning manor.

"Do you know this family?" The Nord asked.

"Answer the question, nord-scum." Rajah spat. She lunged the knife forward, ripping the woman's dress from the collar to corset. Her breasts were hanging out now that the cloth holding them had been cut. She wrapped her arms around her chest.

"My name is Ingrid! And yes, there were children, but I didn't see any husband." The woman answered clearly. Ingrid. The woman who defended her race. She gripped the blade a little less tight.

"How many children?" Rajah pressed. When she left her mother was still old enough to kit again. She might be a sister to children unknown.

"Uh, five. A ten year old boy, two five year old girls, a three year old girl, and a one year old son." The woman replied. So she had new brothers and sisters. Rajah sheathed her knife.

"Thanks for the cooperation. And the goods." Rajah winked. She bolted out of the tent and tore straight through the middle of the camp.

"Theif!" Ingrid screamed. Everyone turned their attention to the Kahjit. Rajah leaped into the air, spun, grabbed the elk off of the spit and sprinted through the wood to her steed, Nightmare. The horse was only one when she got him, so he had a while left in him. Rajah mounted and clicked her heels. The horse was off. An arrow whizzed by her head.

"No that's not fun." Rajah grumbled as another one flew by. She spun and summoned her magic. In her hand, she caressed a fireball. She left a zigzag line of fire, making it impossible to see her or chase after her. Rajah grinned and turned around just in time to run right into a rope trap. She was flung off her horse after being clothes lined. Nightmare reared up in fright. Heavy boots tromped over to her position. A man peered over with great yellow teeth and grinned. He was blind in one eye. Fear took over Rajah.

"Nice to see you again, kitten." Commander Tullius laughed. He kicked her in the side of the head and all went black.

-—-

Rajah was jolted away by wood slamming against her head. Her vision was foggy when she woke up but she could make the outline of four other men. A horse let out a bicker am she noticed the trees were passing by. Shit. She was in a carriage. Tied up. Surrounded by the enemy.

"Ah, so you're awake." A nord said. He had a gruff voice. Rajah chose to remain quiet and swivel her ears around. Her blue eyes picked up every detail. Her bands were fraying and she could easily tear them apart but all the carriage drivers had bows. There were two men in front of her and another man beside her. She could tell from the stench these beside her was the traitor, Ulfric StormCloak. She wanted badly to kick him out of the carriage and watch him get trampled.

"Don't talk much do you?" The nord tilted his head. Rajah turned to him again and flicked her tail in response. "My name is " he gestured to her, hoping she'd introduce herself. Rajah hissed quietly. She despised Nords.

"Let her be." The man next to him snapped.

"Shut up!" The driver commanded. Rajah mumbled something in her native language that wasn't very polite. The man who told the nord to leave her be was frightened. She could smell his fear.

"This can't be happening to me. Talos, Mara, anybody, help." The man began to pray. The nord threw his head back and laughed. Rajah threw a sharp look at him.

"Like the Devine will help you now, theif." The nord chuckled. Rajah flattened her ears and bared her teeth to show her dislike of that comment. The blind man shook his head at her. "Oh calm down, pussy cat. You know it's true." He made a gesture with his bound hands. They were pulling into the city.

"Wh-why are we stopping?!" The thief looked around with wide eyes. The nord silenced him with a grave look. Rajah shook her head. They all stood and hopped off the the cart.

"Get in the house, cub." A father instructed. Rajah's heart broke at the nickname for the boy. She remembered Thamal and held his young face in her mind as the Imperials listed off names. Her whole party was called except her.

"Hey, you. Step forward." The man, Havgad, gestured towards her. "Who the hell are you?" He pressed.

"Rajah Nomina Nala Callicon." She gave her full name. The man looked at his list.

"Captain! She ain't on the list!" The man pointed his quill at her. Her tail flicked wildly side to side in anger.

"Forget the list! She goes to the block!" Tullius shouted. Rajah froze.

"You heard him. To the block, prisoner." A woman motioned for her to move. So women did join the war. Rajah's ears pressed to her head and her tail was damn near between her legs.

"No. No. He had a grudge against my father! That's why he wants me dead. I can't go! I'm innocent!" She crept backwards, going low to the floor. The woman's eyes hardened into a glare. She marched up to the Kahjit and grabbed her by her scruff and threw her towards the crowd. Rajah crawled the rest of the way, not having the strength to stand with her own legs.

"Read them their rites." Tullius ordered. Apparently he was Captain now. She wondered vaguely who he had to kill for that job. She knew he wasn't above doing an act of treason as that. A priestess of the god of death began her reading, but a man rudely interrupted.

"Let's get this show on the road. I already know my ancestors are smiling down at me. Can you say the same, Inperial-scum?" The man knelt at he block and was quickly finished off. Rajah swallowed her scream of fear. The crowd gave mix responses to the act. A large cry though, over powered the crowd.

"The hell?" One of the prisoners commented.

"Next to the block, the cat!" The woman who dragged her called. Rajah stood from her knees and proudly stood her ground. The cry sounded again. It sounded like boulders smashing together.

"There it is again!" A solider this time pointed out the sound. The woman had no patience.

"I said, next prisoner." She growled sharply. Rajah growled back and marched with purpose to the block. She was shoved down and forced to kneel on the corpse. The stench of blood made her gag.

"Any last words, Kahjit?" The axe man said as he raised his blade. A huge mass came soaring from behind the mountain and took perch on the tower behind the executioner.

"Behind you." Rajah said non-chalantly. She faced the dragon of legend with such a strange calm. The massive beast let out a screeching roar that physically knocked the axe man over. It slammed Rajah's head down and her vision was blurred from impact. Her body was dragged away.

"If you wish to live, I suggest you move." A voice called out. Rajah looked up to see a Redguard woman dragging her. Rajah lept to her feet and ripped off the bindings. She faced the woman.

"Why?" Rajah asked quietly. The Redguard woman pointed at a chest.

"Your things are in there." She refused to answer the cat's question. The woman ran to the other prisoners in need. Rajah smiled faintly and sprinted to the chest. The dragon was set the whole town to flames. Rajah picked the chest with the lock pick and dagger she always kept in her massively curly hair. She retrieved her armor, mace, and dagger. She also grabbed the things she 'borrowed' from the campers last night. Rajah watched a few men scamper into a watch tower and she followed. She stumbled upon Ulfric and friends. The exchanged a look.

"One day, Stormcloak." Rajah threatened. She then sprinted up the stone steps and leapt out of a hole in the window. She landed on the balls of her feet in the attic room of a burning inn. Smoke caused her to choke. She stumbled to her knees, coughing hard. It felt like her ribs were breaking. The floor creaked and broke through. She fell with it into a heap of scorching hot debris. That made her move. She practically flew out of the embers. She moved out of the inn, with her back to the door. Suddenly the dragon was behind her. She stared up at the huge beast.

The dragon looked down with its golden red eyes. Rajah matched his look with her icy blue eyes. A flicker of understanding sprouted between them. They were both lost. The dragon wasn't suppose to be here, he wanted to fly free, yet was forced to destroy. She wanted nothing more than to be an alchemist, but she was forced to be a thief, bandit, and beggar. Rajah never belonged in Skyrim. She put up a hand and placed it on his huge spiny nose. Soldiers watched in awe at the scene unfold before them. The dragon hung it's head. He was in pain.

"Help...me.." The dragon whispered. Rajah's eyes widened. She had forgotten dragons could speak. Rajah nodded. A healing magick warmed in her hands. She was about to heal the beast when some dumbass Mage came through. He casted a lightening bolt and skewered the dragon right through the skull.

"NOOO! NO! What the hell were you thinking?!" Rajah spun on the man. He stood all high and mighty as the men congratulated him. He ignored the girl. Furious, she opened her mouth and moved to scream more. A strange power was swelling inside her and she could hear the dragon burn away behind her. Waves of murmurs spread around the crowd.

"Bow to me, you carpet." The Mage boasted. Rajah lost it at this point. She opened her mouth and suddenly this shout emerged from her throat.

"Ra!" She thrust her whole body into that single word and the whole group was knocked back. The Mage was no longer prideful, he was terrified.

"You...you called upon the Voice? But how?" He stuttered. Rajah didn't pause to question the nonsensical words the pipsqueak was uttering. She turned to the skeleton of the dragon and picked up a few pieces of its bones and scales as a reminder. She walked a few ways away and dug a hole. She prayed to Arkey and covered the scalded bones.

"I'm out of here, you milk-drinkers." Rajah snapped. She marched toward the gate. Everyone was too in shock to stop her. She stole a horse in front of an entire town and galloped as fast as she could away from Helgan.

What the hell did he mean by the Voice? She had heard rumors of it from the legends that the Nords told of Talos. It was a god gifted ability to speak words of power in the language of the dragon. Did she really use the Thu'um? And if she did them that would mean that she's what they call a Dragonborn. She snorted. Like hell she was a dragonborn. They were saintly heros. Rajah was the farthest thing from saintly that you can get. She slowed to a trot, shaking embers from her fur. It was going to be a long trek to Whiterun, her next target.


End file.
